Fated
by Alina of the Valley
Summary: Odd and Ulrich in the midst of fighting Xana are beginning to develop a relationship. With that bond comes trust, a feeling Ulrich no longer shares with Odd. Seems like are lovable feline has a dark past he's been trying desperately to outrun. And was succeeding until Kadic extended its years to 12th grade. (This is a UxO Yaoi Ulrich: Seme Odd: Uke)


_**Fated **_

**Warning:**This is Yaoi (boy x boy) you know the drill

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Code Lyoko. I just think Ulrich and Odd make a cute couple.

**A/N:**First Code Lyoko fic and First Yaoi!

**Important****: The prologue is first person. But, the rest of the fic switches between Odd's and Ulrich's POV**

**Prologue**

The two could not tell you how it began. It just occurred, as snow does in the winter: welcomed, natural, and cherished. The two, as strange as it may be, felt no shame in the matter of sharing a bed, as lovers do, only bliss with feeble befuddlement. In fact, Ulrich and Odd were lovers in every sense of the word, except in physical connection.

The two were inseparable and perfect for the other, clicking like matched puzzle pieces. Only a blind man could not see their chemistry. They knew the other's likes, interests, and scorns. On occasions they seamlessly, naturally behaved like a true couple: always willing to give the other a supportive push or tough love.

Yet the two parties could not see the others devotion, therefore there love stayed unlit for fear of resentment.

Until one ordained night, with the gems of the heavens sparkling bright in the blue of the sky, they shared a bed. It was no wedding bed, but a nest for love to one-day hatch. They did not know how it came to be (perhaps a sleep-dazed Odd, in search of warmth from the winter frost) or who instigated it (maybe Ulrich, wishing to spend a night in undampened sheets) nevertheless effortlessly, it took place.

On the first night of the soon to be every day occurrence, they contemplated their beloved. Ulrich realized he loved Odd and Odd comprehended his love for Ulrich. They had always known, deep in their hearts. They just were not aware of the other's feelings. At night Odd's eyes pleaded with Ulrich as Ulrich's did with Odd's. Only at night, in the soundless dark would the two dare to approach this intimacy. Some nights the ritual would occur on Odd's vibrant colored twin, others in Ulrich's bland military like matrass; the duet laying star stuck spellbound in decoding the others desires, all-the-while never breaking eye contact or moving so much as a muscle.

Ulrich's larger frame relaxed, yet ready at a moment's notice to engulf Odd in his arms, and cradle him in his sweet embrace. If only Odd would grant him his consent and snuggle beside Ulrich's firm chest. To Ulrich's disappointment Odd never so much as moves his hand.

Odd meanwhile waits with unprecedented patience, to close the small gap between the two and curl into Ulrich's warmth. Waiting and longing for the green light, for Ulrich's arms to squeeze his form. To Odd's distress Ulrich never hugged him.

Odd and Ulrich: uncharacteristically timid, bashful, hesitant. Wanting to proceed yet either wanting to take the first frightful step. Both fearing to take the plunge would be to ruin their friendship. Taking instead the seemingly logical solution: do nothing, wait and see. Yet patience has a limit, and soon it will ware thin.

In the peaceful dark of the Academy dorm, the touch-less lovers lay. Ulrich, on his side, head resting on pillow with one hand tucked under head. The other a mere hair's breath from the hand of his beloved who lays in much the same fashion, just with his knees bent. Eyes locked, still, and oh-so quiet until sleep claims their restless souls and slows their ponding hearts.

So deep was there fear that their sleeping bodies dare not stir. In the morning they would awaken, and lay as they had the previous night, eyes beseeching eyes. If only they know what the other's eyes were longing for. They know there was something, but they could not read minds. So there something remains nameless without validation of labels or actions. Breading envy, insecurity, and doubt.

**A/N: ****Hoped you liked! I had trouble coming up with a name for this fic. Right know the tittle only reflects the prologue not the overall story. If you any ideas PM me or Leave a review (god forbid you take the 15 seconds to type and press a button)**


End file.
